Picnic a forum story
by littlelunaeve
Summary: the Apette are at it again


Colonel TeeDee and Dizzy Flores arrived at the picnic, in TeeDee's white BMW, with the desserts and Mrs. Flores' famous chocolate cake.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Tigres. I really appreciate it." said Diz

"Oh, no problem. But you sure that Rico is ok with you hitching a ride with me? I mean you two are supposed to go to a picnic together, since you're engaged and all."

"I know, but Johnny had to take care of some things at my parents house, and said he'd be along after he was finished."

"Well speak of the devil. Look who's here." said Tigres referring to the army green sports car coming up the road. The car pulled behind Tigres' car and parked. Rico got out and headed towards Diz.

"I thought you had some stuff to take care of." said Diz

"I did, but I finished earlier than I thought I would." replied Rico putting his arms around Diz's waist.

"We better get this food in the shade or it'll melt." said Tigres

"Here let me take that." offered Rico

"Thank you." said Tigres handing Rico one of the baskets. the trio headed towards the big shade tree where Captain Insain, his squad and another girl were standing.

"Well if it isn't Captain Insain." said Tigres

"Colonel TeeDee. It's nice to see you!" replied Ryan

"No need for formalities, Ryan, the wars over." said Tigres. The rest of the Roughnecks started arriving and Tigres thought his would be a great end-o-the-war picnic.

Pvt. LB showed up via car, shouted, "Thanks Mom!" and ran down toward the picnic. She walked toward Rico and Diz.  
>"Hey is Higgins here yet?" she asked<br>"NO!" The two shouted  
>"Okay. I wait by the tree" LB skipped over to a tree, singing Yasaii Ame, with Rico and Diz shaking their heads.<br>"Poor Higgins."

Tigres walked over towards the girl who had recently been talking to Rico and Dizzy.

"Hello I'm Colonel TeeDee, but most people call me Tigres."

"I'm lightbulby, but some people call me LB."

"I saw you talking to Rico and Dizzy, you know 'em?"

"I know one of their squadmates."

"Which one?"

"Higgins." LB gets this dreamy look on her face.

"OooK, I'm gonna see who else is here." TeeDee walks over to the group of Roughnecks, which lacked Higgins.

"Hey TeeDee, great to see you!" said Gossard as gave her a hug.

"It's great to see you all! Do you know where Higgins is?"

Replies of "No I haven't seen him.", "Nope.", and "No." were exchanged.

"Well, when he comes I think we'll have to warn him about LB. She goes nuts when he's around." said Dizz

"More like crazy. We're not going to have to warn him, we're going to have to protect him." commented Rico

"Today's gonna be messy." said Doc

"How so?" inquired Dizz

"Well, we're going to have countless Apettes, which means there's going to be a fight somewhere along the line."

"Which also means there's going to be problems for you too, Diz. Arecee is not going to like your engagement to Rico." said Goss

"Arecee is just going to have to put a sock in it. There is no way she'll pull me away from Dizz." retorted Rico

"Darn right." Dizz agreed

LB just realized that TeeDee left.  
>"Oh well." She sighed, "I wonder if theres a lake somewhere around here." It was begining to get hot. "Or atleast a pool, or lemonade or..." She skipped off in chanting about ice cream and pools<p>

Ryan looked on with pride. This picnic was his idea, and he and his squad formed it. He saw the crowed, the kids playing games, couples hugging and kissing each other, and soldiers having a great time after a long grueling war. He flipped the hamburgers again, and started to cook some hotdogs.

On her last breath, Mandy stops her bike, cursing to herself for not gettign a car. Sighing, she gets off, then parks and locks up her bike.

"Well, I here..." she muses to herself. She starts to make her way into the crowd when she's skipped into by someone chanting about pools and icecream. The two fall over from the impact.

"OOF!"  
>"OUCH!"<p>

Mandy opens her eyes to see...

"It's YOU!" Mandy cries.

"Yeah, it's me. What are YOU doing here?" Lightbulby snaps back.

"I was invited!"

"Yeah, well so was I!"

After that exchange, LB and Mandy sit there for a few moments in silence. LB hums something to herself and mandy looks up at a nearby tree like it's the most interesting thing in the park. A few more moments pass...

"Soooo..." Mandy begins with a slight smile on her face, "Have you seen Bobby around yet?"

Ziar comes riding up on Flask with Savvy trailing behind. She looks at the scene in front of her. Flask warily eyes the sizzling meat on the grill. Ziar reassures him "Trust me it one of those mooing creatures you look at across the fence. Nobody you're related too. Ziar then notices Savvy staring at the couples kissing she covers his eyes, well what do you expect he's only five. Hehe

Ryan sees his great friend, Zair ride up on her horses. She promised him that she would teach him how to ride horses after the war. They kept in touch through out the war, and he was so glad that she was still alive. "Hey Greg, cook this meat here!" Ryan yelled to his friend and squad mate. He was wearing a kill the bugs apron, and he took over for him. He was walking up to Zair when he bumped into a man that was wearing a bad disguise. He looked at the man hard, he looked like he know him, yet he was different. "Higgins is that you?" Ryan asked the man. "Be quite I am trying to hide from Mandy, and LB." Higgins said back to Ryan. "I am sorry man." Ryan apologized, then he left.

"No not yet." LB answered.  
>Mandy sighed, "Oh well. Now what?"<br>"Ice cream?"  
>"Sure, we might find Bobby." They both sighed.<p>

A strange man was hiding behind a tree. 'Thank goodness! They didn't see me.' He thought to himself. 'I gotta find a better place to hide' and he ran for a safer place to hide.

As Higgins ran, he bumped into Tigres.

"Sorry! I didn't see you. Higgins?" said Tigres as she squinted to see who was under the disguise.

"Yeah it's me, but don't say my name to loudly."

"C'mon let's get you over to the Roughnecks. You'll be safe with them."

"Who's ever safe from an Apette?"

They walked over to where the roughnecks were chatting with some of the Dragons, a squad Dizzy had been briefly transferred to. Carl noticed Tigres walking with a guy having a cheap disguise, who he automaticly knew was Higgins. He was probably hiding from Mandy and LB.

"Hey Colonel, who'd you find?" Carl asked.

"I think ya'll know." replied Tigres when they met the group.

"Higgins you are such a scardy cat." remarked Diz

"I am not! I just don't feel like getting knocked upside the head with a boomerang." retorted Higgins

"Don't worry Higg we'll make sure nothing happens to ya." said Gossard

"Thanks guys."

"Boy am I gald I don't have an Apette after me." commented Max

"You sure about that?" asked Tigres

"Why? Is there an Apette after me?" said Max, his voice getting frantic.

"C'mon Colonel you're scaring him." said Rico

"Well, you never know. There could be an Apette out for Zim but we don't know for sure."

"Ok enough talk about Apettes. Rico, Diz have you set a date yet?" interrupted Draco, el-tee of the Dragons.

"Not yet, but we'll let you know." said Diz

Ryan and Zair were having fun rideing around the park. Ryan felt so glad that Zair was still alive. For she was the only true family he has. He so glad for his sister.

Ziar was happily watching the others trying to find their ape. Her favorite had his ashes scattered. But that didn't deminish from her happiness. She had found her brother, she had thought she had lost him. She noticed a man darting out behind a tree. A wicked grin came across her face. She turned to her brother Ryan.

"Wanna have some fun?"

He smiled back and they reined the horses in his direction.

*Yieeeeehaaaaaa round 'em up and head 'em out. Hehehe

Ryan was going to open a ranch in Montana. He figured that his sister would love to help with it. He felt sorry for his sister, because she couldn't bug the ape of her dreams. But he also lost some one he hold dear to his heart. They were so much like each other for they were able to get on with their lives.  
>When the man saw Ryan and Zair riding after him he began to run for his life. They buzzed with inches of him.<p>

from her blanket under a shady tree, pokka watched the festivities. she yawned and decided to take a nap while she waited for the inevitible use of firearms that always come up at an MI gathering.

"yeah, jus' wake me up when the bugs come... but if carl's around, just point me in his direction so's i can glomp 'im. there's a first time for everything... *yawn*"

snuggling further behind her bullet-proof shield, pokka slept.

Tigres looked around to see what everyone was doing and also to see who she could talk to. Seeing pokka lying on her blanket, Tigres walked over to her to talk to her.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Oh hey Tigres, nothing much, just catching some Z's. How goes things?"

"Things are going great, I found out that my brother is still alive. I'm still trying to find my sis."

"It's hard to not know where your family is."

"You're telling me. My sis and I were really close. I just wouldn't want to let go of her now."

"I know how you feel." Tigres saw a man running away from Zair and Ryan and realized it was again Higgins. Pokka say the same thing.

"Think we should help him?" asked Tigres. They looked at each other and said in unison, "Nah."

Higgins ran from behind the tree as heard the thundering hooves go flying by.

Ryan and Ziar pulled up, turned to watch Higgins running from them, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Zi looked to her brother, "Well we can't just leave him there face down in the dirt."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "It just ain't dignified."

"Well brother lets help him up." Ziar winked and off they went full charge.

Ryan and Zi leaned over in their saddles when they got near Higgins they grabbed him by his shoulders in a full gallop never breaking stride. 

"yo, tigres... i've got an idea that would make all the higg-chasing a little more interesting..."

tigres glanced at pokka with no small ammount of skepticism and chuckled, "really? i'd like to see that. it's quite a feat to make a higg-chase more interesting than it already is."

"Well, i always keep around a few unusual items, just in case i feel like making a bit of havoc. a large pot of grease, for instace, is a good havoc-maker." with these words and sly grin, pokka produced an immense pot of grease from her pocket hammerspace.

"you see, my dear tigres, i am going to create an impromptu greased higg contest."

LB and Mandy were NOT fighting, (We didn't see Higgy yet. ), then they saw Ziar and Ryan riding on horses with Higgins.

"There's Bobby!" Mandy shouted.

"BACK OFF B****!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A B****! TIME TO DIE!" And they started to fight. Winner takes all. *sigh -_-;;*

Rico and Dizzy were watching Zi and Ryan chasing Higgins when Diz noticed pokka holding a pot of some kind of liquidy substance.

"What the heck is pokka holding?" asked Dizzy

Rico took a closer look." Looks like a pot of oil or something."

"I bet she's going to make this Higg chase more interesting."

"Well, it looks like LB and MAnby finally saw Higgins." said Diz

"What makes you say that?" asked Rico

"They're having a cat fight, look." replied Diz pointing towards LB and Mandy.

"Hehe imagine them joining in the Higg chase." said Rico with a big grin

"Now that would be funny." chuckled Dizzy

HIGGINS HIGGINS THERE!" Elbee suddenly shouted

"WHERE?". When Mandy looked away, Elbee disappeared. You problably already know where.

Up above in the tree pokka and tigres were under, crouched an ominous figure.(couldn't help myself) It observed the picnic with facination.  
>"A grease pot? interesting" it said looking down at what pokka was holding. Yes, the picnic would be quite entertaining. Unless...of course something went wrong...but that was unliekly. Then again when dealing with the MI, anything could happen<p>

Suddenly Ziar and Ryan galoped pass, holding Higgins. followed by too screaming girls.

"That was a dirty trick!" screamed one at the other.

Of course the ominous figure was not conserned with this at all at the moment, it was consentrating solely on not falling out of the tree. A battle was wagging between gravity and balance. Unfortunatly, gravity won!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

thud

"oooooo, i no fell so good"

and this was the exact moment that ziar and ryan just happened to decided to turn around and come back that way.

they didn't have time to the person lying on the ground

she did.

"oh crap!"

Fortunatly just the last minute the horses sweved, unfortunatly the crazed fan girls following the horses did not.

"HIGGINS COME BACK!"

trip.

thud.

"I'm gonna get you elbee! higgins is mine, what the ahhhhhhhhhh"

trip.

thud.

and so there was a pile of people lying under the tree.

"please geroff me" yelped the bottom of the heap.

on the other side of the tree pokka and tigres watched.

"I still hate you."

"Says the girl whos posts are spam."

"You don't need to state that."

"Are you going to use that or not?" Tigres asked pokka

"I'm not sure. You see it's better when the people are still running, not lying on the ground." replied pokka

"Well then, we're just going to have to get them running again aren't we?" siad Tigres with a mischievous smile.

Mandy and elbee stood up carefully, so as not to further damage the person they had fallen on. The person got up and looked around. It was in the sun, and in plain view, its worst nightmare had come true!

"I'm not ominous anymore!" it cried out. It brust into tears and stumbled away quickly. (why did i write this? I must be insane!)

"Ummm ...weeellllllllll..."

"That was..."

"...interesting..."

"ummmmm..."

Both girls turned to look at each other with puzzled expresions.  
>They had forgotten - however briefly - about their fight. but then...<p>

"Oh higgins, hello there!" they heard tigres say (very loudly) from the other side of the tree (its a big tree ok!)

both girls froze, listening intently.

"Oh I see!" exclaimed tigres loudly (suspiciously loud) "Your hiding from Mandy and Elbee! You don't want me to tell them that your RIGHT HERE!"

Both girls ran around the tree to come face to face with pokka and tigres, who apparently thought something was very funny.

"WHERE'S HIGGINS?" they both yelled simultaniously!

"I don't know, he was here a minute ago!" Said tigres trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, he was, I think i went that a way!" exclaimed pokka, pointing towards the picnic tables.

"Higgins! I'm coming!' Yelled lightbulby, and began running off towars the picnic tables.

but she tripped over Mandy's foot!

thud.

"haha" smirked Mandy and took off, or so she thought. but one of her legs had suddenly become very heavy, she looked down and there hanging on for dear life was Elbee!

"leggo!"

"NO"

"! HEEEELP!" wailed Mandy, trying to get elbee to let go

"okay, while they're distracted..."

"yah, go get 'im pokka!"

*sneak sneak sneak*

"oi, there you are!"

*sploosh*

"what the hell?"

"hee hee. look, a slippery higg! yo, mandy! el-bee! i got a treat for yas!"

"aww, here i go again!"

*run run run*

"!"


End file.
